


Asunder

by Arya_Greenleaf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: The snow beneath him wasn’t as unforgiving as it might have been. The half-frozen debris of the winter-rot beneath cradled him; and although the cold was quickly leaching through the layers of his robes to bite at his flesh, it was comforting.





	Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by a conversation with youdidnotseeme.](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/174156361624/youdidnotseeme-avaahren-avaahren) Who encouraged me to use as much lovingly bloody, perforated-gut detail as I could.
> 
> This is not written as intentionally shippy, but I suppose the dynamic could be read as such, which is why I'm tossing this into the kylux tag. I have no plans to write anything explicitly kylux-y, however. The rating is in reference to the blood and guts, not any sexual content as of yet. If any other tags become relevant I'll add them. I tried to use as many as I could so that people could avoid squicks and triggers. I know where this is going, but I don't quite have the whole thing mapped out yet. I've been writing in kind of chunks and haven't figured out how to connect them yet.
> 
> This will be gross and bloody. Please _please_ heed that warning.

If he had the energy, he might have laughed.

When he’d boarded the  _ Falcon _ just hours ago, it had been like stepping back in time.

_ All of those blissfully ignorant moments stumbling through the ship’s corridors--hiding in a closet full of musty old chersilk capes--playing holochess--learning to become a part of the ship while he sat in the cockpit marvelling over the expanse of real- or hyperspace beyond the transparisteel-- _

All of it flooded back the moment the particular scent of the worn leather and old oil of the great hulking hunk of junk seeped in through the filters of his mask.

Nostalgia was a seductive liar.

He should have destroyed the ship then. He’d been about to give the command, to tell the squadron of troopers that accompanied him to torch the fuel tanks. It would have been a romantic thing to watch from the main complex of the base--the wild burn after the initial explosion of the tanks. The troopers would ensure that it didn’t get too far out of hand, that the surrounding forest didn’t get caught up in the blaze. But the knowledge that the  _ Falcon _ would be reduced to buckled durasteel and blistered insulation and charred wiring would have been satisfying.

Now, he watched the damn thing lift off, stealing away with the Wookie and the girl and the traitor in its greedy belly.

He missed his chance to gut the beast.

His fingertips and toes had gone numb. His tongue had grown dumb and useless in his mouth. The snow beneath him wasn’t as unforgiving as it might have been. The half-frozen debris of the winter-rot beneath cradled him; and although the cold was quickly leaching through the layers of his robes to bite at his flesh, it was comforting.

He closed his eyes and let the ground, trembling as the base broke apart beneath, have him. The Dark and the Light were both so terrifyingly close, life and death both clawing at him and he only needed the strength to  _ stand _ and if--

“Ren!”

The girl should have killed him.

_ Finish it! _ He’d croaked, but she was too wrapped up in the traitor and blubbering like a fucking  _ fool _ as if Solo had been  _ her _ father. She knew  _ nothing _ .

Everything had grown soft around the edges and the hazy feel of it all only compounded the rising pain in his gut--more than just sharp ache of the bowcaster strike.

“Ren!”

_ Just let me be. For once, let me be. _

“Karking hell, if we lose him-- _ fuck _ .”

Hux was red like the glow of  _ Starkiller’s _ beam. The anger and fear coming off of him in waves made the air hot. It bubbled against Kylo’s skin and made his cauterized flesh vibrate. Blackened, hard tissue sprang to life with the feel of it, the electricity of the thing crawling down deadened nerves into the bleeding and soft bits of him tucked underneath.

Troopers lifted him up out of the cool embrace of the ground and shifted him onto a grav. Hux’s barking lost meaning as they hurtled along through the forest and onto the waiting transport. The  _ Finalizer _ had long since cleared the sector, making the jump to hyperspace under Hux’s orders without her commanders aboard. It was a smallish medical transport that had been left behind, Kylo would learn later. Whether Snoke has sensed his distress or Hux assumed it would be necessary or it was simply the only craft they could spare would never be clear.

The commotion around him felt like it was very far away, as if shown to him only in a very powerful vision. The troopers moved efficiently through the transport, all doing their jobs in their very orderly way. Hux had stopped shouting, though the atmosphere around him still roiled. The heaviness of Kylo’s limbs crawled up through his belly and into his chest, his eyes impossible to hold open. With Hux’s face filling his field of view, Kylo slipped. He drifted into the stream of the Force, pushed away by the General’s anger in it, a slip of a thought dying on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to throw up this little bit of an intro while I hammer out how I'm connecting the next bit and see what kind of interest there is. I think I may switch between Kylo and Hux's POV a little bit. I can't quite describe things happening around Kylo from his point of view if he's not conscious.
> 
> Do please consider commenting. You can also find me on tumblr [@avaahren](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/175331433219/asunder-aryagreenleaf)


End file.
